


被神眷顾的男人

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格, 黄社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	被神眷顾的男人

All社主黄社  
触手□人外□产/卵□伪产/乳□潮/吹  
↑看好重点别踩雷了  
有不科学的地方，看肉文请别带脑子  
满脑子黄色废料急需清一清  
傻黄甜  
办公室摸鱼就是舒服~  
Let’s go！

 

艾米丽紧张地打开庄园大门的时候，只看见玛尔塔和艾玛远远地跑过来，而全程溜监管者的克利切却不见人影。

她更加紧张起来。

今天的监管者是新来的，谁都不知道他到底有什么样的能力。艾玛远远地看见穿着斗篷的监管者身下不是该有的脚，而是几根粗长的触手。他们这一小队只有克利切经验最多身体最灵活，所以溜监管者的任务依然交给了他。

可是现在，他既没有受伤也没有报点，更是没有开门逃脱，他人去哪了呢？

三个人焦虑地站在大门口四处张望，庄园里阴云密布一片寂静，偶尔一只乌鸦不知被什么惊飞，粗哑的叫一声，凄厉的鸟鸣在空荡的庄园里回响，让人忍不住战栗。

“我们先出去吧。”玛尔塔转了下枪，“三出就赢了，不管皮尔森先生发生了什么，他也会被强制送回来的。”

“可是。。。”艾玛担忧地看了看庄园，希望克利切能像往常一样甩掉监管者气喘吁吁地跑过来。可是庄园依然一片无声的寂静。

她们终于头也不回的跑了出去。

 

而此时的克利切，正大脑一片昏沉地被压在地上，被触手圈住高高抬起了腰，几根粗壮的触手正扭动着滑腻的在他被撑开的后穴进进出出。

怎么会变成这样。。。

克利切像往常一样，开局先跑到没有电机的地方翻了板子跨过窗户弄出动静吸引监管者。今天的监管者虽然是新来的，但克利切依然自信自己能耍得他团团转。

他趴在地上对监管者扭屁股挑衅他——或者说它，这个类人的生物斗篷下的三颗滚圆的金色眼睛紧盯住克利切，颇为感兴趣地开始追他。

克利切作为一个人皇当然没那么容易被追上，他还不知道新监管者的技能，于是他边回头时刻注意着监管者的动向，边用板子和窗阻挡监管者的去路。

直到他没有注意到一根来自身体侧方的触手。

“啊！”粗壮的触手没有打他，而是勾住了他的腰把他拽到了监管者身边。

“放、放开克利切！”他拼命挣扎想从触手中脱离，可这根比他腰还要粗的触手依然强硬地禁锢住他。监管者像是不耐烦了，它挥了下手，无数根细小的触手拔地而起，捆住了克利切的四肢。

“你是谁！你、你想做什么！克、克利切才不怕你！”克利切逞强地瞪了监管者一眼，虚张声势地张牙舞爪就像一只被人揪住了弱点的野猫。

“哈斯塔。”监管者发出沙哑的声音，“吾名，哈斯塔。”

哈斯塔动了下手指，克利切便被触手们狠狠掼在了地上趴伏着。他还没来得及痛呼出声，就感觉屁股被触手拉扯着抬了起来。

黏滑的触手在他身上游走，带起一阵阵惹人脸红的黏腻水声。克利切终于觉得事情开始不对头了。

细小的触手不怀好意的从他大敞着的领口钻进去，缠住了他的乳头。小巧的颗粒被触手缠住往外扯动，带来一阵小小的酥麻感，让他难耐的扭动了下身子。

而另一些稍粗的则灵活地解开他的裤子，缠上了他绵软的性器。

“呜！放、放开！”克利切终于开始慌了，他挣扎着想要弄掉身上这些猥亵着他的触手，胸前的触手似乎不满了起来，顶部居然裂开了一个小口，然后狠狠一口咬住挺立的乳尖。

“呜啊！！！”克利切猛然挺起了胸，乳头又痛又麻的激爽感逼出了他一声呻吟。

下身的触手也不甘示弱，它们分泌出液体裹得性器又黏又滑，光滑的触手上缀着一颗颗的小颗粒，当缠紧克利切的性器上下磨蹭时，快感便如潮水般席卷了克利切的神智。

哈斯塔命令着触手们拨开克利切已经皱巴巴湿淋淋的衣服，唯独留了领带在他脖子上歪歪扭扭的挂着，赤裸的身体上唯一的布料显得那么色情。

克利切小声呻吟着渐渐沉浸在快感中，直到一根两指粗的触手试探地摸向克利切臀瓣中的小洞。

“别、别！啊。。不要！”感受到后穴被触手“舔”了一口，克利切猛然惊醒，他又开始挣扎起来，扭动着身体想要躲开来自触手的侵犯。

缠在他身上的触手像是不耐烦了，分出一根粗壮的触手便捅进了克利切的嘴里。

黏滑的触手一路顶到了克利切的喉咙口，模仿着人类的性器开始抽插起来。

被强迫深喉的感觉一点也不好，克利切摇着头想要躲开，触手仿佛惩罚一般的猛然往里一顶，几乎要穿过食道。

克利切干呕着被逼出了眼泪，视线一片模糊。他感觉嘴里的触手稍稍抽出了一些，然后分泌出了液体逼他咽下。

带着水生物腥味的液体滑进了胃里，不一会，克利切就感觉浑身都要烧起来了，欲望一瞬间就遍布了四肢百骸，连后穴都开始空虚的蠕动起来。

口腔中的触手这才满意地拔了出去，带出了几根银丝断裂后沾染在克利切稀疏的胡渣上。

克利切大口大口地喘着气，大脑被欲望烧得一片迷蒙。

“呜。。。”他渴望地看向哈斯塔，后穴渐渐湿润瘙痒起来，想要什么东西捅进去帮他止止痒。

在后穴徘徊的触手分泌出粘液，把穴口搅得湿乎乎的，才小心探了进去。

“哈啊。。。”空虚多时的后穴被触手一点点填满，让克利切舒爽地哼了出来，他眯着眼睛看向哈斯塔，凌乱的头发粘在满是汗水和涎水的脸上。

哈斯塔仿佛深渊一般的三只金色眼睛稍稍眯了一下。这个瘦小的人类居然让自己产生了性欲，这是几百年都未曾有过的了。哈斯塔饶有兴致地看着自己的触手们在克利切的敏感点上吮吸蹂躏。

后穴的触手不停的往里深入，直到找到了克利切最敏感的那一点。

“好爽。。。顶、顶到了——啊啊啊！！”触手恶意的用颗粒快速地摩擦着骚点，肠液和触手分泌的粘液不停地往下淌，又被狠狠插回小穴的触手拍得水花四溅。

他被后穴剧烈的快感直接送上了高潮。浓稠的液体溅在自己的身上和触手上，触手们像是在争抢什么好吃的东西似的飞快舔走了克利切的精液。

高潮过后的克利切浑身失去了力气，他任凭触手们揽住他的腰把他抱起，勾住他的膝盖把他的双腿尽最大可能的分开。他的手被捆在了脑后，形成了一个前胸挺起双腿大开的淫靡姿势。

而在他后穴肆虐的中等粗细的触手恋恋不舍地抽出自己，换来了一根足有儿臂粗长满吸盘的可怕触手。

这根触手不如上一根温柔，它不给克利切一点缓冲的机会，就狠狠地冲撞了进去。

“啊啊啊啊！。。。救、救救克利切。。。”克利切仰起头崩溃地哭喊着，他还处在不应期，此时后穴被翻搅的痛感夹杂着快感让他感觉自己快要坏掉了，右眼的泪水顺着眼角滑下，被一根细小的触手悄悄吸走了。

他渐渐迷失了，后穴最脆弱敏感的地方被反复操弄，触手进入了身体中想象不到的深度，胸前的触手也不甘示弱地狠狠吸吮啃咬着红肿的乳头，连细不可查的乳缝都不放过。

极细的触手小心翼翼地探入乳缝，模仿着后穴的触手抽插着，甚至分泌出了液体注射进胸肉里，当触手拔出时，被撑到人眼可见的乳缝里便淌出了浑浊的液体，仿佛像女性产乳的样子让克利切羞耻得全身泛红，但快感却更肆无忌惮的袭了上来。

吸吮了克利切眼泪的那根细小的触手爬向了克利切被强迫硬起的性器，像条小蛇一样顺着性器爬到顶端，从尿道口插了进去。

“呜啊。。克、克利切好、好爽。。。”全身上下的洞都被触手填满了，激爽的快感让克利切呼吸都破碎了，尿道被撑开的酸胀感都转化为了快感，而那根细小的触手似乎还不满意，破开了膀胱口一口气戳进了最深处，隔着一层薄薄的膀胱壁顶弄着前列腺。

“啊啊啊啊啊——不、不要了、克、克利切要死掉了——”克利切哭喊着摇着头，口中的津液不受控制的从嘴角滑落。

后穴的触手见自己被冷落了，于是毫不客气的大操大干起来，肠道都被摩擦得火烫，它甚至恶意的伸出了自己的吸盘，牢牢吸住了前列腺前的那块肠肉，然后轻轻一扯——

那一瞬克利切连呼吸都要停止了。第一次被开苞的他哪受得了这个，他剧烈地扭着屁股，肠道深处突然涌出了大量透明的液体——他被操到潮吹了。一股股的肠液打在体内的触手上，被触手毫不犹豫的吮吸了个干净。

前列腺被狠狠地吸住摩擦，粗壮的触手大开大合地抽插连艳红的肠肉都带了出来，克利切满脸潮红，他已经彻底失去了神智，屈服在了欲望之下。

“克、克利切好舒服。。啊。。想、想要。。”克利切乱七八糟地叫着，后穴，乳头，性器都被插得汁水横流。

后穴的触手吃饱喝足，总算把自己抽了出来，七八根稍细一些的触手便迫不及待的顶替了他钻进了克利切的肠道内。敏感的肠肉被再次蹂躏，克利切茫然地挣扎了一下，红肿的嘴唇溢出几声几不可闻的呻吟。触手们留在外面不断扭动的形状就知道他的后穴里是被蹂躏得如何惨烈。

“克、克利切要、要坏掉了。。。”他好不容易从这场后穴的高潮中缓过来，接二连三的快感把他坚强的意志被消磨得一干二净。

他甚至都不知道该向谁求救，被泪水浸透的澄澈的蓝眼睛缓缓望向站在一旁事不关己观望的邪神。

哈斯塔饶有兴趣地看着他。触手们都是自己的分身，而这个被触手淫邪折磨着的人类居然向自己求救。

他彻底对这个身材瘦小不修边幅的人类感兴趣了。

哈斯塔挥手让依然恋恋不舍的缠在克利切后穴和胸乳里的触手离开，却唯独留下了尿道里的那一根。一瞬间的空虚袭击的克利切，让他扭动着身体想把自己再次填满。

缠在克利切腰腿上的触手们把双腿大开的克利切送到哈斯塔身前。

哈斯塔伸出自己的手——触须，接过了这个瘦削的男人。

这个人类浑身上下都是触手和自己的体液，有一股乱糟糟又性感的气息。哈斯塔撩开斗篷，露出了那个和人类截然不同的性器。

那就像人们心底最隐秘色情的性幻想，来自深海的邪神的性器上到处是不规则的凸起，凸起的顶端的小口张开吐出的便是一个个小小的吸盘，整个器官宛若女子小臂一般粗细。

哈斯塔用触须捏起克利切酸软的手臂让他抱住自己的脖子，然后掰开克利切的臀瓣就捣进了被触手们好好疼爱的小穴。神是不屑于讨好人类的，他所做的一切都是为了产下自己的后代。

可克利切被强喂下的那些液体的作用还没有消失，他整个肠道仿佛都触手们被操成了一个性爱玩具，不管是戳到哪都能给他带来无上的快感。

哈斯塔的性器依然比所有的触手都来的粗壮，克利切仰起头绷紧了脖颈的线条，就像一只濒死的天鹅。他张大嘴却发不出一丝声音，只有泪水和涎水不停地往外涌。

前列腺已经被蹂躏得肿大，不管是哈斯塔戳到了哪里给克利切都会带来无上的快感。

“好、好大。。呜。。。克利切吃、吃不下了。。。”他被哈斯塔抱着一点点深入，直到那根粗长的性器似乎快顶上了结肠口。

恐怖的深度让克利切想要挣扎，可酸软的身体让他一根手指都抬不起来，只能任由哈斯塔抱着他吃到了最深。

粗长的性器轻易的都能蹭过克利切被玩弄到肿大的前列腺，哈斯塔稍稍等怀里的人类适应了一下，便大刀阔斧的操弄了起来。

怀里的人类在高大的邪神怀里仿若一个小巧的性爱娃娃，他哭喊着乞求着邪神放过他，可神为了听到他更多的声音，恶意的让依然堵在他尿道和膀胱里的触手咬上了他的敏感点，而他自己则是将裂口打开放出所有的吸盘，密密麻麻的吸上克利切敏感的肠肉每一个角落。

克利切哭得湿漉漉的脸一瞬间被快感所扭曲，他被送上了高潮，可堵在尿道里的触手让他无法射出精液，精液回流的痛苦让他哆嗦着抱紧哈斯塔的脖子，只希望这位邪神能对自己网开一面。

他已经没有力气呻吟了，只能小声的呜咽着掉着眼泪等哈斯塔操够后放过他。

哈斯塔当然没有那么容易放过他。

怀里的男人是一个多好的母体，能给他的后代当一张合适的温床。

哈斯塔拉下克利切的手，把他转过去按趴在地上。满是凸起的吸盘的性器在克利切敏感充血的肠道内旋转的这一下，就像是一万张小嘴狠狠嘬了一口本就不堪重负的肠道，让克利切猛然挺起腰颤抖地哭喘着。他被堵死的性器依然只是抽搐了一下，却什么也射不出来。

克利切用尽力气收缩了一下后穴，过激的快感和大量失水失力让他的眼前一片模糊，他的大脑一片空白，乖乖地趴伏在地上忍受着来自身后的冲撞。

不知过了多久，他感到身后大开大合地操弄着他的肉棒停了下来。

克利切庆幸自己居然还没有晕过去，他以为自己已经熬过了这段噩梦般的现实。

直到他感觉有什么蛋一样的东西从身后的性器里射出，埋到了他肠道深处。

“什、什么东西！你、你对克、克利切做了什么——”克利切惊慌起来，他酸软的膝盖想撑起无力的身体，可身后的邪神不满的揽住他的腰把他扯了回来。

“不、不不——克、克利切不要——”他惊慌失措得带上了哭腔，终于脱离他认知范围的东西吓得他瑟瑟发抖。可他挣脱不了神的桎梏，只能哭泣着一点点吞下越来越多的卵。

他的小腹都被撑的微鼓了起来，源源不断的卵仿佛到撑破他的肠道似的。终于，他连哭泣的力气都没有了，整个人就像是个被操坏的破布娃娃一般，只能失神的流着泪任由邪神把卵一点点产进他体力。

哈斯塔满意的埋进了最后一颗卵。在离开前，他射了一股粘稠的液体牢牢堵住了塞住了克利切的肠道，防止卵会脱离母体。

做完一切后，他才扯出深埋在克利切尿道里的那一根触手。触手脱离的感觉让失神的克利切颤抖了一下，已经被撑到麻木了的膀胱口一时半会合不上，稀薄的精液和淡黄的尿液混合着从被折磨到红肿的尿道口缓缓淌了出来。

克利切的后穴也被撑成了一个合不拢的小洞，被因为被堵住了，里面什么东西都流不出来。

哈斯塔看了看浑身赤裸趴在地上一动不动的人，将他抱起，用散落在地上的衣服勉强遮了一下，把他送到了打开的门前，然后缓缓消失在了庄园里。

END...OR TBC？


End file.
